Chern Vaunath
Chern is a lethal and sadistic Atlantean who has formed his own cult within the ruins of Atlantis. Abilities Sensual manipulation By touch, Chern can manipulate the five senses. Since these are illusions, the one touched can never be harmed, at least not permanently. Duration is several minutes up to one hour, initialized by first touch and must be maintained by consecutive touches afterwards, every few minutes. The ability is not psychic, it is magical in nature. Alter touch This can evoke nearly any sensation, from a pleasurable massage, or even sexual touch to the feeling of spiders crawling all over the skin to even the harsh sensation of burning or just flat out pain. The upside? No permanent scarring or long term physical damage, at least for the person involved, and for Chern's long term enjoyment of a plaything. Alter sight This can evoke any vision, from the sublime to the unholy, that Chern seeks to reveal to his victim. Alter taste and smell Chern can make an individual taste cherries when eating steak, and steak when eating cherries. He can also make someone think they taste shit, but only does that to people he really dislikes! Since taste and smell are intertwined, he affects both at the same time. Alter hearing Words can sound like music, and beautiful music like a cacophony of noise. He can also make someone think they hear different words than what another person says, or hear the words coming out differently from their own mouths. The Balance Finally as an Atlantean he is a regular practitioner of a mental and physical regiment that in Atlantean roughly translates to The Balance. The Balance is a strict form of mental and physical discipline that seeks to enhance a person's thinking and athleticism to beyond peak ability. As such he is at the height of his atheltic ability and strength. His mind functions at near computer levels of thinking and reasoning. In conjunction with the mental and physical: he has inhuman level hand-eye coordination, reflexes, and dexterity. Biological Profile Appearance Chern stands at around 6'4", tall and well postured, his lean and athletic build has aged very well though he is quite pale for an Atlantean. He has blue eyes and grayed blonde hair and the occasional scruff on his lean jaw. He dresses quite fashionably but simply, often in love with leather jackets and the like, trendy slacks and shoes with a great deal of detail. He loves the look of rock stars and tries to emulate them. Personal Belongings Chern has access to a vast array of Ancient Atlantean tech, but there are a few items he relies on frequently. The Nanoblade- this weapon takes the form of a dagger with a long handle. The entirety of the weapon is a mechanism of nanotechnology, capable of extending it's form into a long list of weapons. The blade can extend to full length of a sword while a second blade can extend from the other end of the handle. The handle itself can extend to the length of a spear or staff and can even segment itself and go longer forming an impressive bladed whip. These transformations can occur literally within seconds and Chern's fighting style relies on constant shifting of weapon types Rad Pods- These ground level pod-like structures emit a small wave of high density quantum radiation. When stepped near, it allows the person to teleport across vast distances of land the key is that a person can only teleport to where another pod is situated. As such Chern keeps dozens of pods well secured across most major cities for easy travel. Mag Shield- This is a small device he keeps on his person, it is designed to generate a high powered magnetic field around him in order to deflect bullets from a possible assassin. The shield runs on a high charged battery and so while it's energy can last a while, it is certainly limited. The Ark- currently in heavy repair, an ancient aircraft and a revered relic of the Atlantean Wars. Covering the length of a football field, this long and slender craft is a highly mobile and well armored war machine. When completed, Chern intends to expand his cult to the entirety of the Atlantis, using the Ark as his "nuclear option" in his eventual takeover. Personality He is a bombastic and flamboyant tyrant of pleasure. He likes to get his dick sucked and watch his enemies burn. He takes delight in his conquest, so assured of himself and his own power that he is often blind to any sort of criticism leveled against him. He is a man who has let godhood get to his head and he's still quite mortal. Do not let his wildness fool you, he is still a ruthless and cunning man with dreams like those of Alexander the Great and the Ancient Romans, while having just as much of their vices as well. History The road to power is one often paved with the bodies of the righteous and honorable. Chern's road was no different and he holds no regret over this. While an enlightened people, the Atlanteans were still of the type that were not above the trappings of class and privilege. Chern was born without any of that wonderful privilege. His mother unknown, he spent his early years on with a group of traveling vagrants similar to gypsies of another time. It was here that Chern was taught sensual manipulation which he excelled at. Before age 12 he'd already learned the basics of all five senses, a near impossibility for most. However, despite this he resented his life and wished for something greater. He did not get his wish when during a mugging gone awry he accidentally killed the man he stole from. He was sentenced to life for murder and there he began his life as a slave-fighter, not unlike the Gladiators of Rome. He was brutal, as it was his only way to survive in the world he'd been thrown in. What the streets had normalized into him, the prison beat into him, hardening him to density of steel, an unbreakable force within an unstoppable will. But he was still a blunt instrument, and it was this that an aged Slave-fighter saw in him. The Old Slave, a former captain accused of treason, taught Chern the ways of the enlightened solder: The Balance. This power was a gift that Chern exploited to it's fullest and he became a better warrior and a better killer for it. This brutality and efficiency led him to be a crowd favorite and this finally freed him from the prison. It did not, however, free him entirely. A powerful noble, a member of the warrior caste, purchased him with the intent of training him alongside others in the ways of The Balance, hoping to create the most power army in Atlantis. Chern, alongside his master and a hundred others trained themselves into an elite fighting force, the greatest his country had ever seen. However, Chern stood out amongst them for his quite obvious sadism and very brutal tactics. He could be reasoned with that those who were weaker deserved mercy. Removed from the army, Chern took to another means of power: politics. His ability to create illusions led to some masterful trickery and he soon found himself a proper seat within the senate and a way to affect change in ways his blade never could. It also led to pleasures he'd never indulged in as a soldier. His sadism was soon displaced by his decadence, though he could never deny his lust for blood as much as he lusted for young girls. When the shift occured there was chaos all across Atlantis. Chern removed himself from the senate to better understand the world they had been thrown into. His first reaction was disgust, but then quickly saw opportunity. As the masses across what was called America and Europe cried out in panic, Chern saw the chance to offer a friendly hand, one that could stroke him off as well. He began the Society for Atlantean Wisdom, primarily a ploy for non-Atlanteans but soon many of his fellow men joined as well. Everybody needs a hero in these dark times. Time Line Copy and paste time line here. DO NOT DO THIS IN CODE VIEW. Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Otherworld Category:Veil Crossers